


Crushing It

by Starker1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Monitor Protocol, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker1975/pseuds/Starker1975
Summary: Peter has been researching and asking Karen for advice about sex, dating, and seducing "an older man". Tony discovers this while working on the suit and confronts Peter to warn him to be careful and to ask exactly who he's interested in...Russian Translation
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 293





	Crushing It

Peter furrowed his brows when he heard his Iron Man ringtone go off. Why would Mr. Stark be calling so late?

"Hey, Mr. Stark. What's up? Do you need me to come in?" Peter babbled hopefully.

"As it so happens, yes I do," Tony replied. "Get here as soon as you can."

"Already on my way," Peter said breathlessly. He hung up the phone.

_Oh God, I hope it's not bad. I hope he's not hurt. Oh shit, am I in trouble? He sounded pissed. Maybe scared?_

"Karen, what's going on?" Peter asked, swinging from web to web on his way to Manhattan. He needed to get to Tony immediately.

"I don't know, Peter. All of Mr. Stark's security protocols are normal, and he hasn't summoned a suit yet."

"That's even worse," Peter cried.

"Aren't you happy he's safe?"

"Yeah, but that means I'm not. Didn't you hear him on the phone? He sounded so serious and grumpy. That means I'm in trouble. Ohhh, do you think he found out that I broke the webshooter last week?" Peter grimaced. "I fixed it, though, I don't see why it'd matter. Oh man. What am I gonna do?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Karen assured.

Peter wasn't sure if he should just swing in through an open window or go to the front door. He settled on the penthouse landing pad. That's where he usually entered the tower.

"Kid," Tony greeted as soon as Peter strolled in.

"Hi...is everything okay, sir? Karen said security protocols were normal. Did you need help with something? Or is this off the books. Secret mission?" Peter's eyes lit up behind the mask of his suit.

"Just chill out." Tony frowned. "And take off your mask. I want to make sure you understand me loud and clear."

"Oh no, Mr. Stark. Are you taking away the suit again? I didn't mean to break the webshooter, it was just really cold out that day, and it snapped. I fixed it and—"

"Nevermind that," Tony huffed. "I called you here because of your browsing history."

"Peter," Tony tacked on after he'd finished his sentence.

"My...my what?" Peter blanched.

Tony narrowed his eyes.

"That's on my own personal laptop, though...I'd never look at anything like that in the suit on duty. How'd you even find out—"

Tony had to laugh. Peter was a wreck; he was admitting to transgressions that had nothing to do with the matter at hand. It was adorable. "No. I don't care about your porn addiction. Jesus."

"Then what?" Peter stretched out his arms. "You're killing me. I gotta know. What did I do?"

Tony took his phone out of his pocket. "'How to seduce older men', 'How much of an age difference is okay?', 'Age of consent New York', 'How to date an older man', 'Is he a sugar daddy or is he just being nice?', 'Does anal sex hurt?'" Tony read the information aloud.

Peter gaped at Tony. "I...Uhm." _Oh. Fuck._

"That's all you have to say for yourself, Parker?" Tony crossed his arms.

"Well, you know." Peter scratched his head. "I don't know."

"You listen to me, kid. I don't know who you've gotten yourself involved with, but you have to be careful." Tony pointed at Peter while he spoke.

Peter tilted his head in confusion. "Sorry?" Didn't Tony understand? There was nothing going on between him and anybody. He wanted there to be, though.

"I want to meet this guy," Tony continued. "I don't want you to be taken advantage of...you're only 17, and there are so many creeps out there. You have no idea."

Peter physically couldn't speak.

"Now, I know what you're gonna say, 'Mr. Stark that's a violation of privacy. What are you doing looking at my stuff?'," Tony imitated Peter's voice (although Peter did not think he sounded _that_ high-pitched), "but there was so much output from Karen, and so much damn _Googling_ that it jumped out at me when I was running some standard updates. And thank goodness it did too. We need to deal with this."

Peter tucked in his lips to keep from laughing. Was Tony serious? Did he not understand that he was talking about himself?

"Jesus." Tony grimaced. "Are you being safe?"

"Mr. Stark." Peter shook his head. "Do you think I'd even be searching that stuff if I was being 'unsafe'? I'd probably just be out there, you know...doing it."

Tony inclined his head. "I suppose that's true, but you're on the precipice, and it's my job to make sure you're on the right track."

Peter shrugged. "I think it's going to be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"He doesn't like me back," Peter said simply.

"So on top of being way too old for you, he's an idiot," Tony summarized.

Peter grinned. "I wouldn't say that."

"Just tell me who it is," Tony sighed. "We'll get the background check out of the way. Make sure everything's good to go. If there's even a chance that this could go somewhere, I want to be in front of it."

"Uhm. It's really okay." Peter held up his hands.

"Parker, you're not leaving this room until you tell me who it is," Tony explained. "I'm serious."

Peter scrunched his head and neck together sheepishly. "It's not necessary, sir. I promise you. You don't need to do this. It's for sure going nowhere."

Tony eyed Peter skeptically. "It's for your own good, kid." He waved his hand in front of a sensor and brought up a touchscreen. "Get me access to the Baby Monitor, Karen. You there?"

"Hi, Mr. Stark. It's been a while."

Peter stood frozen in his spot.

"Who's the kid involved with? He's lying through his teeth." Tony typed away on the virtual keyboard. "I need to make sure he doesn't get hurt, Karen. Work with me."

"I don't have the information you want," Karen explained. "Peter hasn't mentioned anyone by name, and I don't think it'd be right for me to say if I did know."

Tony chewed at his lip. "Maybe I missed something."

"Peter?" Karen asked.

"It's fine, Karen," Peter said in resignation. "He won't give up."

Tony didn't say anything. "You'll thank me later when I expose whoever this guy is."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe. He can be sort of a dick."

"Now we're talking," Tony agreed.

Tony looked through the web searches, shaking his head every so often. "Maybe I should take it back to the very beginning."

Peter started to doubt his ability to cover his tracks when Tony began viewing his entire history. Had he cleared _everything_ from the suit's memory? He couldn't remember. Peter wished he would have kept all of his searching to his personal laptop. Then again, Tony could access his laptop and phone with a few lines of code if he really wanted to. There was no hiding. Luckily he wasn't taking that far. Peter guessed it was nice that Tony cared so much about him to address this issue. Didn't want him to be putting himself in a dangerous position...

Tony muttered to himself while he scrolled, half reading and half humming the searches aloud.

"That's weird."

"What?" Peter asked too loudly.

"You visited my Wikipedia page over 10 times in one month," Tony teased. "And you subscribe to the Stark Industries YouTube channel? That's cute."

Peter looked at Tony strangely. "Yeah, well. I do my research."

"So it would seem."

Tony waved the screen away in exasperation. "You're good, but I've got years on you. I will find whoever it is."

"I really don't know about that Mr. Stark. I watched you scroll right past a huge clue."

Tony paced the room for a second before bringing the screen back up. If it was possible, he looked even more focused. As far as Peter could tell, the man was going through everything.

"Order history," Tony mumbled.

"You're on my Amazon account?" Peter cried indignantly.

"If you wanted something, you could've just asked me." Tony waved Peter away. "Maybe I should just give you a credit card."

"Is he a sugar daddy or is he just being nice?" Peter couldn't help himself.

Tony was engrossed in his task and didn't even notice that Peter had spoken.

"Iron Man boxers, ten backpacks, a phone case, and a miniature arc reactor replica." Tony just looked confused. "Once again, if you wanted any of this stuff, you could've just asked me, Peter. I have a replica of the—"

Peter could tell that Tony was starting to understand. Oddly, he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. Just relieved. Finally someone knew the truth.

"Are you serious?" Tony turned to Peter. "Why on Earth would you even consider this?"

Peter had expected the rejection, so it wasn't shocking. It did sting, though.

"I mean, besides the obvious that I'm incredibly talented and good looking," Tony added. "Why, Peter?"

Peter's cheeks flamed. "Can we not do this, Mr. Stark? You weren't supposed to find out, and, I was just playing around. I know it's never gonna happen. Seriously, we can just forget it. I promise you nothing's going on with anyone, and I'm safe, and I'm, you know, a virgin. It's all fine. I'm just gonna go now."

"Wait, Pete. Just wait." Tony held up his hands.

Peter listened.

"I'm 48 years old. You're 17. Do you honestly think this could work?"

"No," Peter answered. "Yes? I don't know. Does it really matter? I'm just a stupid kid with a crush. You don't want me like that. I know that's what you're going to say. Just save it. Please?"

"Can you stop putting words in my mouth?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Tony repeated Peter's question. "I don't really have a protocol for this."

"What does your heart tell you?" Peter mocked. "Can you just let me leave? This is embarrassing."

"I don't want you to leave," Tony admitted.

Peter stared at Tony.

"I gotta say, the instantaneous relief I felt when I found out that it was me and not some creepy asshole...I'm a bit intoxicated right now."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Yeah well, jury's still out on whether it's a creepy asshole or not."

"My God, the sass. I've taught you so well," Tony remarked.

Tony smirked as he realized something. "You really think I'm a dick?"

"You can be," Peter admitted.

"Hmm." Tony shrugged. "I guess that's fair."

Peter waited for Tony to say more.

"So, virgin, huh? Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Peter tried to meet Tony's eyes despite how intimidated he felt. "No. It's pathetic."

"Not really," Tony disagreed.

"How about you?" Peter joked.

"I've never kissed you."

Peter tried to make sense of what was happening, but his brain was struggling. "S-sorry?"

"We can both have our first kiss," Tony suggested lightly. "If that's something you want."

Peter's entire body tensed. This situation was triggering his fight or flight response. Tony Stark wanted to kiss him? In what world?

"Okay." Peter nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't do me any favours."

"Trust me, it's not a favour to you," Peter exhaled audibly. He would probably just slobber into the man's mouth. Oh God. What the fuck was he doing?

"Uhm." Peter stepped forward and closed his eyes. He parted his lips enough for Tony to work with.

Shit. What if Tony was joking. Peter's eyes flashed open, and he was about to ask Tony if he was serious, but he didn't need to. Tony had already closed the distance between them. It was happening. Peter's eyes were wide open as Tony pressed their lips together. Peter was close enough to Tony's face that he could see every detail. He could've counted the man's individual eyelashes if he'd wanted. Peter almost fainted when Tony opened his eyes. So beautiful. Peter had never been more grateful for his advanced eyesight.

"Not bad, Pete," Tony complimented.

Peter shuddered. "Now what?" Was it just going to be a kiss? Mr. Brightside started playing in Peter's head as soon as he thought the question. _It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" Peter rolled his eyes. "What are we?"

Tony grinned. "You are a treasure, Peter Parker."

Why wasn't Tony answering his question?

"How about I take you out on a date," Tony suggested with a smirk that was in danger of erupting into a face-splitting smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I think your Google searches worked," Tony explained. "You have 'seducing older men' in the bag."

Peter ducked his head shyly, and then his expression turned mischievous. "But, Mr. Stark. What I really wanted to know was if anal sex hurt."

Tony barely reacted. "Not with me it won't."


End file.
